Fatamorgana
by Berlian Cahyadi
Summary: Kakek tua itu mengucapkan sepatah demi sepatah kata yang asing. Irasional. Mencurigakan. Dikatakan, dia mampu melihat hal yang tidak mampu terlihat oleh netra manusia biasa.


**DISCLAIMER : Masashi Kishimoto**

**RATE : T **

**WARNING : Oneshot, Alternate Universe, ... Twist**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~Fatamorgana~**

Suasana di tengah jam sibuk di sebuah kota metropolitan memang benar-benar membuat mata meradang dan kuping gerah. Kendaraan baik itu roda empat maupun roda dua berlalu-lalang tanpa pernah menyisakan sebuah celah barang lebih dari lima detik. Asap karbon monoksida yang berwarna abu-abu hingga menjurus ke hitam kecokelatan berhembus tak henti-hentinya, layaknya air sungai di musim penghujan.

Begitu juga dengan makhluk hidup yang turut mengisi ekosistem kota, manusia. Puluhan, ratusan, bahkan hingga ribuan dari mereka berjalan tak tentu langkah dan arah. Suara derap kaki dari para manusia yang berjalan di trotoar semakin menambah tingkat kebisingan selain dari suara yang ditimbulkan oleh mesin-mesin transportasi.

"Permisi-permisi..." kali ini seorang wanita muda berparas elok rupawan yang turut berpartisipasi di dalam situasi hiruk-pikuknya kota metropolitan Konoha. Kakinya yang jenjang dan mulus terus bergerak lincah untuk melewati dan menghindari manusia-manusia sibuk di sekelilingnya. Hentakan alas sepatu high-heel berwarna kuning keemasan yang senada dengan warna rambutnya terus terdengar, seirama, juga konstan.

Wanita bernetra biru itu sudah terlihat mulai kelelahan. Nafasnya terengah-engah, tidak beraturan seperti semula. Sepanjang jalan dari rumahnya menuju ke kantor dia terus memacu kedua kakinya bergerak cepat tanpa jeda dikarenakan hari ini ada meeting dengan kliennya di lantai tiga. Tapi otot-otot betisnya merongrong tiba-tiba sehingga ia putuskan untuk beristirahat sejenak di sebuah halte bus yang memiliki tempat duduk memanjang walau sedikit usang.

"Haaahh, aku lelah." ucapnya lirih. Kebetulan sekali di samping kanannya hanya ada dua orang manusia, satu pengamen dan yang satunya lagi nenek-nenek, sehingga ia tidak perlu berdesakan saat mengistirahatkan seluruh urat dan saraf tubuhnya.

Dibukanya sebuah tutup botol air mineral 330 ml yang ia bawa di dalam tas lalu segera diteguknya cairan bening tanpa rasa itu hingga bersisa seperempat.

"Tanah gersang."

Telinga kirinya menangkap suara serak seorang pria dewasa dari arah kiri. Ditengokkannya segera dan ia dapati seorang kakek tua yang sedang duduk bersila di atas trotoar yang kotor dan panas. Di hadapan kakek itu persis tergeletak sebuah kaleng kornet bekas yang sudah terbuka di bagian atasnya. Tanpa perlu dipikir dua kali pun Ino tahu siapa sosok itu. Tapi, kata-katanya yang terdengar kali kedua di telinga Ino membuat rasa penasaran wanita karier itu meningkat perlahan.

"Sabana." kakek yang memakai balutan perban di kepalanya itu kembali mengucapkan sesuatu yang aneh seperti yang pertama. Sambil mengamati seorang wanita paruh baya yang sedang berjalan pelan melintas di depannya.

Perhatian Ino Yamanaka sepenuhnya teralih. Rasa lelahnya kini seakan sirna dengan instan dan sebagai gantinya rasa penasaran lah yang hadir mengisi.

Kakek pengemis itu melihat ke kanan dan kiri. Tatapannya datar, ekspresinya tenang seperti air di danau. Dan hal itu membuat wanita itu, Ino, curiga.

"Apa sebenarnya yang anda katakan, kek?" tanya Ino tiba-tiba. Ia amati baik-baik bagian demi bagian tubuh pria tua itu. Pakaiannya compang-camping, tubuh kurus kerontang, kulit lusuh, dan celananya dipenuhi tambalan di sana-sini. Ino tidak ragu sedikitpun tentang keyakinannya yang mengatakan jika orang yang duduk bersila di sisi kirinya itu merupakan seorang peminta-minta.

Kakek itu tidak menjawab. Seorang pria muda berpostur pendek yang memiliki warna rambut merah tua mendadak menghentikan lajunya saat melewati sang kakek. Dimasukkannya tangan kiri ke dalam saku celana lalu tak lama kemudian ia taruh selembar uang bernominal kecil di dalam kaleng kornet.

"Terima kasih." kakek itu menunduk sekilas. "Tanah lapang." kata-kata ganjil itu kembali dilontarkannya.

Alis Ino bertaut, "Kakek, permisi. Kalau boleh tahu apa yang sebenarnya sedang kakek katakan?" kini wanita bermarga Yamanaka itu turut menyisihkan sedikit uang yang ia miliki untuk kakek yang memiliki luka berbentuk silang di dagu itu.

Yang ditanyai tidak merespon dengan verbal, melainkan hanya melalui gestur sebuah anggukan kepala penuh rasa terima kasih.

"Hutan pinus."

"Bukit tandus."

"Tanah gersang."

Tiga kata muncul sekaligus saat seorang pria ber-pierching yang sedang menggandeng seorang wanita berambut biru pendek beserta seorang gadis remaja yang mengenakan seragam sekolah menengah lewat.

Kali ini Ino benar-benar sangat penasaran sekaligus muak. Entah kenapa ia bisa sebegitu tertariknya dengan hal yang bisa dibilang sepele seperti ini. Ia berdiri dari duduknya lalu berjongkok di depan kakek pengemis itu.

"Kakek, apakah kakek sakit jiwa?" pertanyaannya kali ini benar-benar menohok dan terdengar kurang sopan.

Kakek itu menggeleng pelan dan akhirnya mau mengeluarkan sepatah jawaban, "Tidak."

"Jika tidak maka katakan. Mengapa kakek ini mengeluarkan kata-kata aneh yang terdiri dari nama-nama hutan dan vegetasi seperti itu?!" nada bicara Ino sedikit membentak sehingga mengakibatkan orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang di situ menengok ke arahnya.

Pria yang sudah memiliki banyak keriput di wajahnya itu menghela nafas pendek, "Kenapa kau sebegitu ingin tahunya, nona?"

Ino bingung ingin menjawab apa. Memang benar juga kata kakek itu. Dia terlalu mencampuri urusan yang tidak ada hubungannya sama sekali dengan dirinya.

"Baiklah akan kakek jelaskan." kakek itu menepuk pundak kanan Ino sekali, "Kakek memiliki kemampuan untuk melihat apa yang ada di balik pakaian dalam seseorang."

Mata Ino mendadak melebar. Mulutnya pun terbuka perlahan-lahan. "Ka...kakek main-main kan? Ahaha, pasti kakek sedang bercanda."

Gelengan yang keras dan berulang kali menjadi tanggapan, "Kakek tidak sedang bercanda. Jika nona ingin buktinya maka akan kakek tunjukkan."

Ino menelan ludah.

Kedua bola mata milik kakek tua itu bergerak-gerak seirama seakan sedang menelusuri setiap inci dari tubuh ramping nan sintal milik Ino. Tak membutuhkan waktu lebih dari lima belas detik, dia telah mengambil kesimpulan.

"Hutan tropis. Ingin kakek bantu menebangi?"

Sedetik kemudian...

"KYAAAAA!"

**-OWARI-**

**Hehehe, terima kasih sudah membaca readeeerrss... ;)**


End file.
